1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an organic light emitting display device and a head mounted display system having the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A head mounted display system may be mounted on a user's head, may enlarge an image (e.g., an image displayed on a display panel) using a lens, and may provide the image directed to the eyes of a user.
Generally, when a pixel density of a display panel is greater than 500 pixels per inch (PPI), the user may not perceive pixels in the normal display panel. However, the user could perceive pixels in the display panel of the head mounted display system because the head mounted display system provides the image to the user using the lens. Accordingly, a screen door effect or an artifact (e.g., a phenomenon that some single colors are visible to the user in a boundary of an object in the image) may occur. To resolve the above problem, the head mounted display system can perform a variety of image processing operations (e.g., a rendering processing in the boundary of the object in the image, etc.) to improve the display quality.